In recent years, high designability are demanded for outer panels of automobiles. In order to satisfy such demands, a sharp character line may be formed on an outer panel. In order to realize a design at the time of designing, it is necessary to faithfully reproduce a surface adjacent to an R stop (a radius curve end or a boundary between a curve and a straight line) of a character line during press forming. However, an initial striking part between a stock plate in which a character line is formed, and a punch die protruding part may moves out of the R stop of the character line in a final product, depending on an amount by which the stock version, such as a steel sheet or an aluminum alloy plate, flows in from respective places of a crease suppressing part during press forming (positional displacement). As a result, a bending tendency remains in the external appearance of the outer panel in the vicinity of the initial striking part in the stock plate, irregularities remain outside the R stop of the character line after the press forming, and the external appearance quality of the outer panel is deteriorated. This is a line displacement (skid lines) phenomenon (see Non-Patent Document 1).